Random Sasunaru shuffle challenge!
by Funnbunny123
Summary: What happens when you put your iPod on shuffle and write a Sasunaru story during every song? Warning: randommmm


**Warning: Randomness and bad grammar!**

**But I enjoyed doing it :D **

**I am actually supposed to be sick, and I'm already busy with 4 different fics at the same time, but I couldn't resist. **

**Here are the rules: **

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **Sasunaru**

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **Okayyy**

3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! **I'm so gonna fail =.=**

4. Do ten of these, then post them. **Hope you enjoy! **

**1. She's a lady – Forever the sickest kids**

I love him, and I don't know why. He's different than me.

He lies, but is attractive.

He ignores me, and I want his attention, but he won't give it to me, so I bug him.

How come I love him. He's everything I hate. That bastard.

He's a boy you can't mess with.

But even though I know, I can't let him go

Please don't go, stay by my side. We'll never be 18 again.

Here I am and there you go again. But I guess it can't be helped.

I'll run after you and take you back. Stubborn teme.

Return to me.

He's a boy you can't mess with

**2. Schadenfreude – Avenue Q**

Naruto looks at Sasuke, and starts to sing a song.

'Naruto', sasuke sais, 'why are you singing?'

'Because I'm happy I'm not you!'

'What the heck Naruto! I'll kick your ass!'

'But It's true! I just heard this great song! It's called schadenfreude, it means being happy at the misfortune of others!'

'Naruto, if you don't shut the fuck up, you're dead!'

Naruto runs away

'LOVE YOU SASUKE!'

**3. Servant of evil – Kagamine Len**

You are the king, and I'm your servant. You're a cruel ruler. Laughing at the commoners who bow before you, but I can see your pain.

Last day, I stumbled across a girl with beautiful hair, pink as cherryblossoms. And when I saw her smile, I knew I was in love.

Sakura was her name, but I never got to know her. She died by my hand.

My king had ordered so. It hurt me, but I still did it.

It turned out that Sakura loved someone other than him, who was engaged to her.

You are the king, and I'll serve you forever.

A revolution came quickly, In revenge for killing Sakura, princess of the pink country, and the king was to be killed.

Now I'm here, in his place. Because I love him as well.

**4. Bicycle race - Queen**

Hey sasuke guess what!

The raven turned his head to see a grinning blond boy, named Naruto. He wondered what Naruto was up to now, so he asked the dobe, with a bored 'what?'

The blond answered with: 'I just bought a bicycle!'

Oh… Right, the raven thought, and started walking away with a pokerface

'He! Wait!' de blond screamed after him.

**5. Time of dying – Three days grace**

I won't die, because I have something to tell you

I won't die, because I'm waiting for you

But wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Not having you by my side, makes me feel numb

Please return to me

Or I'll have to catch you

I won't die, until you're by my side again

**6. This is my ringtone – Parry Gripp**

Sasuke's ringtone was ringing, naruto was listening to it, next to him on his bed. sasuke growled, not wanting anyone to disturb them

**7. Break stuff – Limp Bizkit**

Sasuke wanted to break something. Naruto was gone, and now there was no one to amuse him. Throwing a chair through a window, ripping paper from books, and more. It didn't satisfy him. When naruto came home, he saw a panting, naked Sasuke in a room, full of junk. 'What the hell happened h-' Naruto didn't get the chance to speak more. Sasuke had already started undressing him.

**8. I'm in love (with a killer) – Jeffree Star**

Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of eachother, none bothering to talk. Thrilled by imaginating the things they would do soon, naruto licked his lips. Sasuke was a killer, and Naruto loved him. Tasting blood when they kissed, and feeling the fire inside. Naruto wanted nothing more than the raven. He didn't care if he wouldn't make it out alive, it was just that they were here, together, right now. 'I must be mad' Naruto spoke out loud, and Sasuke attacked him.

**9. Why – Secondhand Serenade**

Why did Sasuke this to him. Running away as he did. When I look back, I can see that I didn't know the chaos I was getting in. I broke my promises to him, I promised to take him back. But I still wasn't able to, even after all these years of training. I still don't know how Sasuke could do this to me. I want to know more about him.

I promise I'll bring you home, Sasuke. You might not hear me now, but I swear it to my grave. You make it hard to smile, and to breathe. I'm Suffocating without you here.

**10. Gay bar – Electric six**

'naruto' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face 'I need you to do something for me'. Oh damn, the blond thought, this couldn't be good. With an uneasy feeling he asked 'What?'

'Go to the gaybar with me, Naruto, I've got something for you there.' The black haired beauty said with a wink.

'Hella yeah sasuke! I'll go with you' naruto said happily

**11. Everybody loves me – One Republic**

Sasuke was standing on a mountain top, looking at the upcoming sun. Oh damn, he had it all. His looks, his wealth, everybody loved him. The fangirls could be a bother sometimes, and the boys would be jealous, but that didn't matter. Because everybody loved him. He even had his own toy, the beautiful son of a wealthy friend of his father, called Naruto, who, of course, loved him too. And there, on the top of the mountain, all by himself, looking, as he would say so himself, unbelievably good, Sasuke was thinking of how to make people love him even more.

**After reading everything, I must say that I'm 1. Happy and 2. Ashamed of all the grammar mistakes. I need to work more on my English (I thought I was good at English, but I guess that writing Is not one of my strongest points). **

**That was random… **

**Oh and you probably noticed, I accidently wrote 11 story's instead of 10. I wasn't paying attention, but since 'this is my ringtone' was so damn short that all I could write were 2 sentences, I figured it didn't matter. **


End file.
